Apple Pie
by ginaandrobbie
Summary: Robin wants to help Regina make one of her apple recipes, but he's also in a quite playful mood. Oneshot OQ smut.


Flour. There was flour everywhere. Robin had thought it'd be a good idea to bake with Regina while the kids were at school and while the baby was asleep. But, as he watched the love of his life so focused on mixing the ingredients for the dough, he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was with that small frown on her face.

To make her realize she was almost sticking her tongue out, the thief put the apple and the knife on the counter and took some flour in his hand, Regina completely oblivious of her lover's scheme. The man threw the handful of flour at her and Regina jumped. She stopped, looked at Robin and raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you a five year old now?" She asked him, a bit frustrated that her shoulder and collarbone were covered in white. Robin smirked at his wife and threw another handful of flour at her. Regina gasped and jumped again, but then smiled devilishly and shook her head. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into," She said before returning the gesture to him and covering the side of his neck and jaw with the white powder. Robin chuckled at that and grabbed the flour bag so only he could have access to it. "Oh, but I think I do, milady," He replied to her playfully before sending another white cloud in her direction, this time hitting right on her cheek.

"You're a dead man, Robin Locksley," Regina grumbled before taking the jar of baking powder and returning his attack. The man couldn't help but chuckle at that. She was so tiny and it was rather amusing to see her get all cranky in a playful way. She moved forwards for another attack and he stepped back, so they started to run around the kitchen island, throwing various ingredients at one another. Regina was grateful to have magic to clean everything afterwards.

Robin suddenly stopped, making Regina bump into him and some of the flour bag's content went all over Regina's chest. Both of them laughed and Regina wrapped her arms around her husband. "You're such a child," She mumbled to him with a smile. "Look who's talking," The archer replied to her as he also wrapped his arms around her, his hands laying on her butt.

"You've got something there, hold on," He told her with a slight frown, leaning to gently press his mouth on the corner of her lips, the flour only being an excuse to tempt her of course. Regina closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as Robin slowly made his way down her jaw, her neck and then collarbone. "First time I see you enjoying cleaning," She mumbled to him softly as she rubbed his back and took a deep breath, making her chest rise up as temptation was growing into her. "Well I can't leave such a work of art like that, can I? It'd be... such a shame," He replied quietly.

Regina looked in his eyes and gave him a slight smile before closing the space between them and initiating a passionate kiss. Her hand wandered under his shirt, keeping him close to her. The tip of her fingers gently traced his muscles and she felt his lips curve into a smile against her mouth before he broke the kiss for air. He laid his forehead against hers and smirked at her. "What?" Regina asked him with a slight chuckle. "I just love to see you happy and carefree," He muttered to her sincerely. Regina's smile widened, looking down as she licked her lips and blushed slightly.

Robin brought his hand to her cheek and made her look at him. He kissed her lovingly, the kiss slowly turning into a more heated one. His hands started to untuck her shirt from her skirt before unbuttoning it. Regina broke the kiss only to pass Robin's shirt over his head. She smirked as she saw the flour that had gotten under his shirt. Robin could only return her expression. She was so beautiful, even with flour from her hair to her thighs. "Come here, your Majesty," He mumbled before pulling her closer once again.

The blonde man unzipped her skirt from behind and let it fall at her feet while Regina's hands were unbuckling his belt skillfully. His hand trailer on her side and up her breast, squeezing it firmly through the fabric of her bra. Regina bit his lip slightly at that and took a deep breath. She pulled his pants and underwear down at once and smirked when she saw his already throbbing erection.

Robin didn't leave her time to do anything as he captured her lips in another searing kiss. Suddenly, he lifted her off her feet and sat her down on a clean section of the island. Regina grabbed his shaft and started moving her hand up and down slowly as their kiss stayed heated.

Unclasping her bra, Robin pushed it away in a single move, not giving a second thought about it as it landed right in the bowl of cut apples. His lips trailed down her neck until it reached her breast, the ghost of his kisses apparent in the middle of the flour covering her skin. Regina took a deep breath and bit her lip, continuing to pump back and forth while her husband gently rubbed the inside of her thigh. He rubbed her silk folds once over her lace panties before pushing them aside. His thumb rubbed slow circles on her clit, making his wife inhale a deep breath. Robin then entered one finger inside her and a small moan escaped from her mouth. He picked the same pace as she was stroking him, the lust and desire still building inside them.

They locked eyes and Robin slipped another finger inside her. Regina's mouth opened slightly and her hips buckled against his fingers. Robin smirked at the instant reaction and picked up the pace slightly. "Oh, Robin," Regina mumbled under her breath as she also started to go faster. God, how he loved to hear his name leave her lips in such a sensual and pleasure filled voice. He brought his other had to rub circles on her clit as he continued to move his fingers quickly, extirpating another moan from his lover. Regina's skillful touch was getting harder to handle though. Oh what a wonder she was, knowing exactly what he liked and letting her hand drive him crazy.

Regina's free hand went up Robin's bare back and landed on the back of his neck, bringing him closer to lock their lips in a searing kiss. "I need you," She mumbled against his lips with a short breath. And with a single move, he lifted her off of the island, Regina wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he sat her on one of the island's seats. She wrapped her legs around his hips and lifted her own so he could slide her panties down to her thigh, then unwrapped her legs from him to kick her underwear on the floor.

Without waiting a second more, Robin closed the space between them and slowly entered her. Gasping, Regina gripped his shoulder tightly, digging her nails in his skin ever so slightly as he lengths made its way inside her. Her gaze caught his and she licked her lips slowly as he started to move at an insanely slow pace. She moved her hips to match his thrusts, unable to break their eye contact.

Robin laid his forehead against hers and smirked playfully at his Queen. "What are you thinking about, you fool?," She breathed, reflecting his smirk, not believing he was still in such a mood. "I'm thinking you look absolutely adorable covered in all these ingredients, milady," He mumbled to her with a short breath. Regina scoffed at his words and shook her head. "You're being ridiculous," She muttered and then gasped more loudly as he thrusted harder, letting out a groan. "But, you do look quite - oh _fuck_ \- quite handsome with flour yourself, I guess," She managed to mumble back to him, getting a slight chuckle from her husband.

With her legs wrapping around his waist and his pace picking up slightly, Regina was having a hard time to hold back her moans of pleasure. "Oh! Right there, yes! Right there!" She exclaimed as he changed his position and hit hard on the right spot. " _Fuck_ , Robin!" She added, her toes curling as she couldn't hold back her cry of pleasure.

Seeing her like this, writhing in delight before him, because of him was driven him crazy. He was now going as fast and hard as he could without making the chair fall down. The man brought his hand to her sex and started to rub her clit vigorously and crashed his lips on hers to muffle her moan so they wouldn't wake the baby up.

It only took a few more thrust to make Regina's walls clench around Robin, her legs shaking and the pleasure seizing her entire body. And _God_ , Robin was thrusting right through her orgasm and it felt _amazing,_ although he was also pushed over the edge a few seconds afterwards. Seeing her in complete ecstasy was what made him reach his climax and _oh_ , how wonderful was she?

Slowly his pace until he wasn't moving anymore, they both caught their breaths and Robin laid his forehead against Regina's. After a few seconds, she grinned at him and shook her head slightly as she looked in his deep blue eyes. "I'm not baking with you anymore," She muttered to him, earning a slight chuckle from him. "Why so?" He asked. "That was the best recipe I ever made," He added and Regina giggled like a little girl. "Because look at this mess! I'm pretty sure we don't have enough ingredients to make the recipe now because of your mischievous plan and childish behaviour," She answered with raised eyebrows,

Robin was unable to hold back his laughter as he pulled back from her. "Well I do believe your magic will come in handy then," He told her and helped her up. She shook her head, still smirking, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't believe you," She mumbled to him as he returned her embrace. "Oh, please, love. You can't say it wasn't worth it," He replied to her. Taking a deep breath, she rolled her eyes at him. "You know me too well," She muttered as he kissed her forehead and tighten his embrace. "And that's exactly why you love me," Robin said, Regina only smiling at that before giving him a soft kiss.

After taking a shower and cleaning everything, they started the recipe again with Regina's clear warning that if he tried anything else, she'd lock him outside the house until she was done. Everything went out as she had first planned, although she found his hands on her hips and his arms hugging her from behind from time to time. His lips were leaving small kisses on her neck and shoulders occasionaly, although there was no flour to leave traces of their affection this time as the smell of apple pie invaded the house.


End file.
